


Thrawn and Team Rocket

by badgerandk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, And Eli cause why not, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Kallus has a small part but I couldn't resist, Thin excuse for dressing Thrawn in Team Rocket outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk
Summary: The Pokemon Sector is facing a crisis that is preventing their artwork from being exported! What else is Thrawn to do but take Eli and go try to solve it?This is a silly Pokemon AU.  Expect Cross-dressing and ridiculousness taken seriously.  Set shortly after Thrawn’s promotion to Grand Admiral but before Eli leaves for Chiss space.





	Thrawn and Team Rocket

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [ https://sirisderp.tumblr.com/post/176450552471/look-give-me-a-chance-i-cant-help-what-comes-to ](https://sirisderp.tumblr.com/post/176450552471/look-give-me-a-chance-i-cant-help-what-comes-to)  
>  Discord Prompt:  
>   
> Yeah but imagine Thrawn wearing Team Rocket uniform  
>  ..... I just pictured him in Jessie's outfit and now I want that print  
>    
> CassieSummer volunteered to draw it but wanted someone to write the scenario. So here we are. Pictures used with permission. 
> 
>   For reference for those who aren’t Pokemon fans here is James, Meowth and Jessie of Team Rocket from left to right   
>  [ https://d30g5rxy3ee0r1.cloudfront.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/95052_by_KM8527-FrostfireVX_1443825047_teamrocket.jpg ](https://d30g5rxy3ee0r1.cloudfront.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/95052_by_KM8527-FrostfireVX_1443825047_teamrocket.jpg)
> 
> Also a reminder of all the cross-dressing that James did over the seasons:   
> [ https://media.pocketmonsters.net/imageboard/25/14076951000018.jpg ](https://media.pocketmonsters.net/imageboard/25/14076951000018.jpg)

Kallus was reading the latest report on the rebels when he noticed something odd out of the corner of his eye.  What? He turned to look but the hallway was empty. Surely Thrawn wasn’t wearing a mini skirt?  How terribly odd. Kallus returned to his reading vowing to ensure that he went to sleep earlier tonight, apparently, he was sleep deprived.  He _was_ seeing things now, wasn’t he?

* * *

Eli entered Thrawn’s office reviewing the plans for the day.  Odd. The next few days were blocked off on the calendar for “Research.” He wondered if it was related to that odd report of pirate activity relating to a so-called “Team Rocket” that had been going around stealing pets. Thrawn had sent it with a multitude of odd articles to Eli’s data pad last night. Eli had, of course, done the reading but was left wondering why this was marked as priority over the files Pryce had sent about the situation on Lothal.

He looked up and for a moment only saw Thrawn’s ass wiggling in the air as Thawn was bent over adjusted something. What was Thrawn wearing?! Eli had thought the cape was bad, but he had not imagined _this_. As Thrawn stood up, Eli tried to adjust to the sight of his superior officer in a white mini-skirt, white crop jacket over a tight-fitting black crop top and black boots that came up to his thighs.   

“Ah, good, Commander. Right on time. Your outfit is waiting for you,” Thrawn gestured to his desk. Sure, enough there appeared to be a second outfit laid out.  

“Sir, is this really necessary?” Eli tiredly began, “Surely there are other items that are more important for us to follow up on?”

“Yes, but you keep reminding me to take leave and there is an odd string of events that are threatening the Pokémon sector, Kanto planet to be specific.” Thrawn said, as he pulled on black gloves that went all the way to the short sleeve of the jacket. “These events have prevented local art from being able to be exported so I thought investigating would be a good way to solve both issues.”  
  
“Solving a crisis is not taking a vacation!” Eli protested, even as he realized that this was likely the closest thing Thrawn would willing volunteer for.  The last leave he had gone on Eli had planned and practically forced Thrawn to come. Sighing, Eli said, “Fine. Is there at least pants available, sir?”

Thrawn just looked at Eli. “Eli, we are going to need to infiltrate the pirate organization. After careful research, this is the perfect outfit to blend in as part of this Rocket Team. Also, white pants are very impractical”

“Your regular uniform is white!” Eli said in vain. Heart sinking, Eli picked up the white cropped jacket that appeared to have a letter ‘R’ in red on the front. “And why aren’t we changing in the shuttle?”

“We may be challenged at the edge of the system. There is a civilian vehicle that Commander Faro has readied before her own shore leave.” Thrawn evenly replied.

“Krayt spit, you want to see if you can get Karyn to lose it again!” Eli exclaimed. Sure, enough Thrawn had that look, the one that resulted in the most ridiculous activities. Oh, Thrawn always had a perfectly reasonable explanation but Eli knew that look. Thrawn was feeling mischievous. Starting to smile, Eli grabbed the waiting uniform. Okay, this could be fun. Odd, but fun.

* * *

“Commander Faro, I heard that the Grand Admiral and you are going to Lothal for some leave time,” Governor Pryce said, “I wondered if I might show you a few of the sights?”

“Actually, it will just be me,” Faro replied stiffly, “I was just about to leave and Grand Admiral Thrawn called me to have the _KojiMusa_ prepped.”

Pryce couldn’t stop the twinge of regret, though developing better relations with the _Chimera_ ’s Captain is certainly not a waste of time. She opened her mouth to reply and froze at the bizarre site entering the hangar deck.  Grand Admiral Thrawn and Commander Vanto were wearing matching outfits. Which would be odd enough, but they appeared to be wearing tall thigh high black boots that left a hand width of bare skin before an obscenely short white mini skirt. Their abdomens were shockingly exposed below the tight black crop top under a white crop jacket with some sort of red letter emblazoned on the front. Black gloves that enveloped their hands all the way to the short sleeve of the jacket, completed the outfit.

Faro and Pryce gawked as the duo strutted over to them.

“The _KojiMusa_ is ready to go then, Commander Faro?” Thrawn drawled the beginnings of a smile apparent.

Faro jumped, “Um, yes sir!”  Thrawn smiled as Faro began to scowl.

“Well, we'll just get going then. Commander, Governor,” Eli said politely nodding to them. Eli and Thrawn both boarded the ship as Pryce continued to stare in disbelief. Both women watched in silence as the ship departed.

Finally, Faro broke the silence, "What the fuck was he wearing?”

Pryce agreed, “Why is he wearing that?”

“That idiot and Vanto too!” Faro fumed.

“.....”

“.....”

“Shit, it's hot on him,” Pryce said wistfully before she and Faro shared a look. “I... I think I need a drink. Care to join me?”

“Hells yes,” Faro swearing under her breath as they made their way to the Governor’s shuttle. “Why was that so hot?!”

* * *

After receiving permission to land on Kanto, Thrawn and Eli both emerged to bright sunlight and an odd couple across the way who appeared to be talking to themselves and an odd looking loth-cat.

“Isn’t that the two who were in the report?” Eli leaned over to talk to Thrawn. “How did you want to approach this?”

“Hmmm, yes. I think directly will be best,” Thrawn hummed.

A short time later Eli was sitting at a booth with the red-haired woman named Jessie, both shaking their heads at Thrawn and the blue-purple haired man, James animatedly talking about the benefits of hair spray versus gel and when to use both. Also bottle caps for some reason? The loth-cat was looking very pissed off at this whole turn of events.

Eli wasn’t sure how he had gotten here, but he knew that this was going to be one hell of a vacation!

**Author's Note:**

> KojiMusa = Japanese for RocketShipping, the ship name of Jessie and James
> 
> Original discussion with CassieSummer from Discord:  
> Eli: Sir, what are you wearing?  
> Thrawn: After careful research, this is the perfect outfit to blend in as part of this Rocket Team.  
> Thrawn: Here is your outfit, commander.  
> Eli:...... Is there at least pants available, sir?  
> Thrawn:. . . I don't understand why you wished for the pants. These are very impractical to keep clean.  
> Eli: Your regular uniform is white!  
> Thrawn: Ah, but I am usually aboard the Chimera.  
> Later, James is exclaiming to Thrawn: Jessie won't let me wear it either!! You are sooooo right! Why shouldn't we look good and be practical?!  
> Jessie, covering her face: He is such an idiot.  
> Eli: Well ma'am, being intelligent doesn't seem to help much in that area.  
> And Meowth be like: I am surrounded by idiots


End file.
